


De Chismes Celestiales...

by Allyth4Balleseros



Series: Team Free Will Drabbles [4]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: About Damn Time!, Cameos, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Family, Gossip, Humor, M/M, Protective Older Brothers, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyth4Balleseros/pseuds/Allyth4Balleseros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque una simple y tranquila conversación entre el Arcángel Gabriel y sus hermanos Gadreel y Balthazar sólo podía terminar de una forma...</p>
            </blockquote>





	De Chismes Celestiales...

—¿Escucharon lo que dicen?  
—¿Qué pasa?  
—Crawly tiene novio.  
— **¿¡Qué!?** / **¿¡De verdad!?**  
—¡Todos sus conocidos lo están comentando! ¿Cómo es que no se enteraron?  
—¿Y tú como lo sabes?  
—Me lo dijo Miguel, a quien se le dijo Adam Winchester, a quien se le comentó Dagon, a quien le informó Belcebú que escuchó por accidente cuando Adam Young le decía a su amiga Pepper que un par de días antes había ido a visitarlo a su piso sin avisar y…  
—¿¡Y qué!?  
—¡Y se estaba revolcando con un tipo! Y eso no es todo: ¡Lo hacían en el piso de la sala!  
—¿Vas en serio?  
—Nunca me lo hubiese imaginado de Crawly, era el Demonio más elegante y compuesto con el que me haya cruzado.  
—¿Ustedes creen que bromearía con algo así?  
—Bueno, supongo que era de esperarse que Crawly encontrara a alguien tarde o temprano…Él es la Encarnación de la Tentación después de todo.  
—¡Oigan, ya! ¡Recuerden que en el fondo aún es nuestro hermano menor! ¡Su generación fue la penúltima, los únicos más jóvenes son el grupo de Castiel!  
—Tienes razón…Lo que me recuerda…No quiero imaginarme como debe estar Azirafel con todo esto…  
—¿Por qué lo dices?  
—No es ningún secreto lo sobreprotector que es hacia la Serpiente.  
—Pues, la verdad, no creo que esté muy molesto o sorprendido con la noticia...  
—¿Y eso por qué?  
—Porque con el que Crawly se estaba revolcando cuando Adam lo encontró, era Azirafel.


End file.
